Caan and Abel
by D-Money626
Summary: The Doctor, Rose, and Martha chase a Time Agent through time & space to stop him from hatching his plan with the last Dalek hitting close to the Doctor's home. This is the 12th episode of an alternate Series 4 and part 2 of its 3 part finale. "The Time Lord myth is true."
1. Death at the Door

Below a bright white sky, a blue humanoid dressed royally stood before a crowd of similarly shaded people on golden grass. The announcement that the male was getting ready to make was also his worst fear and there was no turning back now. As with any speech the best way was to begin was with honesty no matter how much he really trembled inside as the large crowd stood below in reverent silence.

"I… I have grave news, indeed. Just when we discovered that we were not alone in the universe we have found out that we may be in our last days. They are here at our door and they threaten everything that we know. The two that just left, the Doctor and the Rose, may have scared us and made us question who we are as people, as Sirians, but not even they know what's to come. There is something that we should have told you centuries ago, and I will have to admit and take responsibility as your king for the secrets I've withheld. The Time Lord myth is true and we were visited several times before today. One of them left behind something truly special eons ago. If unleashed it could destroy our planet and whatever else lives amongst the cosmos. A ship hovers above our atmosphere as we speak and they want this weapon. If they succeed we all are doomed…"

In a completely different time and place Rose awoke finding herself in an abandoned dark office building with a splitting headache. Had she been kidnapped? Just to be sure she was not bound she moved her arms or legs around freely before she felt it. A piercing pain penetrated from her right thigh.

Rose raised herself with her arms, that were tingly, but otherwise fine, before turning her back to gaze at her thigh. On the back of her thigh fresh blood was coming out of her jeans from a small hole in her leg. She'd been shot. It was painful, but she should feel lucky. She could have been shot in a more fatal location.

Slowly, the mental haze began to faze and Rose remembered what had happened. She had been sent in with the Doctor and Martha by the Torchwood of the New Roman Empire to stop a rogue agent named cryptically as Agent T.I.N that had evaded them for over 200 years. He knew who they were and had warned them. Of course, being the freedom fighters that they were, they'd refused. Rose had taken the stairs being chased by the agent's black dressed soldiers while Martha and the Doctor had taken other routes of escape. She had kicked open a loose door to the floor she was now on and had blocked the door with the office equipment that she could find. Her pursuer than surprised her talking into some communicator to request teleport which prompted Rose to find shelter behind a desk. The soldier appeared in the room sporting a very familiar wrist strap and looking for her. Unfortunately for Rose, she had been spotted while trying to sneak to a more secure hiding spot. The soldier fired on her with one bullet having connected with her leg, but Rose had tripped on a piece of fallen office equipment. She had hit her head roughly on the floor before blacking out.

Rose's uncharacteristic moment of clumsiness turned out to have saved her life. Before blacking out completely she heard the solider most likely notifying T.I.N that she was dead, but the reason she even remembered something when she was so close to complete numbness was that he had referred to her as 'The Bad Wolf.'

The soldier was a Time Agent, no doubt, because that particular wrist strap model had only been used for one purpose in human history; but Bad Wolf? She'd gotten little out of the Doctor since the events on the Game Station and small pockets of memories, but she did know one thing. There was only one species in the entire universe that personally witnessed her actions as the Bad Wolf when she used the time vortex to turn a whole army of that species to dust; the Daleks. Rose had told the Cult of Skaro during the Battle of Canary Wharf about what she had done to their emperor before being separated from the Doctor. According to the Doctor and Martha they had met those Daleks after word with only one escaping and apparently its name was Caan.

Oh no! The Doctor and Martha! Rose had to find them and quickly because if her logic was right things were badder than bad with a whole heaping of pears. Yeah, she didn't very much like that fruit either surprisingly.

Rose fought through the pain and got up putting her weight onto her healthy left leg. Her wound was still fresh and excruciatingly painful, but she knew that she needed to do something. They thought Rose was dead so it was the perfect opportunity for her to surprise and stop them.

She hopped over to the lift wincing from the movement, but determined to save her Doctor and best friend Martha. Rose entered in the keys for floor 200, the highest level available.

The computer responded in a female voice, "Two hundred. Is that your floor?"

She answered with a very determined stance before replying, "Yes."

"Arriving at destination in thirty seconds."

The lift sprang to life. She could be walking into a trap and making it all worse or she could be saving the day. Either way, Rose was ready…

Read part one of this three-part finale, "Agent T.I.N" for more background.


	2. On and Off

The Doctor and Martha held up their arms in defeat surrounded by black suited soldiers pointing their guns at them. However, the Time Lord was also studying the soldiers because something seemed not quite right with them. Most notably a few seconds had passed and not a single one had fired a bullet. Not that he nor Martha were complaining about that very fact.

Suddenly, the lift sounded announcing the presence of a new arrival. The Doctor and Martha turned briefly to see who had arrived as the doors opened. They couldn't believe their eyes. Rose, who they had just seen live footage on Agent T.I.N aka Abel's vortex manipulator of lying on the floor still and declared dead, was leaning against the side of the inside of the lift with a determined look on her face. She was grinning with an almost manic energy and her facial expression was completely contagious to the Doctor and Martha.

The Doctor called out to her, "Rose, the machine on your left! Push the red button!"

Rose's face dropped as soon as she saw the scene before her, but sprung into action limping and leaving pressure off her right leg to get over to the machine as the soldiers all began to aim their guns at her. Her leg was really started to hurt her as she slammed her hand on the red button indicated by the Doctor trusting that he knew what he was talking about. With the action Rose slumped to the floor not able to stand anymore or for that matter see very clearly.

All around the Doctor and Martha the soldiers heads came forward as if in one motion slumping forward into a standing sleep. The Doctor dropped his hands in glee as Martha followed suit not quite believing that it really was that simple. It was like these men, these soldiers, were just robots.

The glee was short lived as they looked back at Rose who was wincing against the floor grabbing her right leg. The Doctor and Martha ran over to her as the Time Lord asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Rose looked him the eye through the pain. "My leg. I was shot."

The Doctor bent down and looked at it seeing the back of her leg soaked with blood on her jeans. She had escaped death, but it had come at a price. If anything the Doctor knew that one day Rose wouldn't escape and it was always the close calls or the injuries that reminded him of the doom to come. He felt it in the timelines coming sooner rather than later.

Martha hugged her friend and encouragingly added, "You're gonna be alright, Rose. Got a couple of doctor's here to take care of you." Rose tried to smile as Martha turned toward the Doctor. "Help me here, will ya?"

The Doctor reached for Rose's hand bringing her up as they both hoisted Rose's arms over their shoulders.

Strangely, as they looked over at the soldiers they noticed that they had not even moved an inch. Martha noticed that the Doctor didn't even look the least bit surprised about it. She wanted answers for the weird predicament. "Doctor, why haven't they moved?"

"We can't help them. It's too late in the process."

"Why not?"

Rose weakly commented, "I've lost… a logga flood." Her words were beginning to slur which was definitely not a good thing.

The Doctor attention was on Rose. Explanations could wait because she needed fluids and quickly. "Martha, we have to get her to the TARDIS!"

Martha took another look at her friend noticing all the signs of dehydration beginning to take place as she simply nodded and they both helped Rose walk back towards the lift. If they weren't quick enough she'd go into shock.

Martha pressed the button for the lift and the doors flew open as they helped move the almost unconscious Rose into the lift. The blonde was almost so far gone that her head lolled with each movement as she slurred, "Le gant leaf fem."

The Doctor smiled a bit at Rose thinking about those soldiers despite her condition and then released her weight off him with Martha as the doors shut. She felt a lot more heavier than she looked or maybe that was their own tiredness creeping up on them.

The Doctor entered in the keys for floor 1 which made the computer respond, "One. Is that your floor?"

Maybe it was everything going on, but these lifts were getting very annoying to the Time Lord. "Bloody, yes!"

"Arriving at destination in three minutes."

Martha cheekily asked as the lift sprung to life, "Annoyed much?" before giggling.

"You humans and your verification processes. Why I..."

Martha cut him off in anger. "Three minutes mister! Now you explain why we left those people standing there!"

At first the Doctor was caught off guard before replying. "And they're still up there. Won't move until Abel returns. It's a type of magnified computer chip, Martha. All they can do is follow orders and Rose here..." He turned and briefly smiled at the barely holding on woman, "...shut off their communication so if we slipped and said the wrong code nobody shot at us. A real dodgy situation, that."

"Quite."

"Only reason we're alive is that Abel bumbled and forgot to give the command during his real sheer moment of brilliance." If Martha wasn't crazy she might have detected jealousy there.

"Oh you just wished you could vanish like that. The bloke is rather bonkers, but at least he knows how to make an exit."

"TARDIS."

"Gill ya foo flog arwooin?"

The Doctor straightened up. "Sorry Rose." He wished to Rassilion that he could get this elevator to move faster. She looked awful, but it looked like they'd make it to the TARDIS in time to get her some fluids and bandage her leg. The Doctor really couldn't stand to see her like this.

The last minute was filled by awkward silence before the lift doors opened...


	3. College Intution

On a street corner in more contemporary setting the TARDIS began to faze into existence before it was completely solid and its door was opened by Martha. She took a peak around her noticing the bell bottoms and shaggy haired people walking by before commenting. "Yeah, this should be right."

Following her out of the TARDIS were the Doctor and a much more aware and alert Rose. Rose grabbed her leg where she had been shot. It still hurt a little, but she wasn't going to tell anyone.

The Doctor had noticed, though. "The bandaging too tight?"

"No, I'm fine." Rose removed her hand guiltily as soon as she had been caught.

Martha asked, "So you think he's here, Doctor? In 1979?"

"Well, it's like you said. Abel's been jumping around time following us based on your memories and the only way to see how the story ends is to follow the trail of time events itself."

Rose replied. "Amy."

Martha would never forget that girl. Helping her had given Martha the courage to have confidence in starting her life beyond the Doctor. She wished she could thank Amy for that because she had definitely since made a life for herself what with work at the hospital, her new fiancé, and just her general outlook on life in general. Unfortunately, Amy would not even recognize nor remember her. It was a product of taking the memories away and restoring Amy's life. Martha sighed. "Yeah, Amy."

Rose pointed across the street with enthusiasm. "No! Amy Smith is right there!"

The Doctor and Martha turned their attentions to where Rose indicated as they smiled in a shared memory while watching the student they had met walking towards a destination.

The Doctor clarified. "This is before we meet her, but where is she going?"

Martha grinned. "Maybe if we follow her she'll lead us to Abel."

As Martha suggested they began to follow Amy on the other side of the street trying to walk as inconspicuous as possible. Unfortunately, inconspicuous must have meant something different to the Doctor when Rose and Martha began to hear him whistling. Rose promptly jabbed him with her arm on his side below his arms much to his displeasure. The Doctor's mouth opened to say something before closing it seemingly getting the message. Martha tried to laugh as quietly as possible.

At the one point where Amy turned to look in curiosity the three of them stopped seemingly showing interest and pointing at a building along the side of the road. It was enough to deter the college student and they returned to following her.

The three time travelers followed Amy into Saint Leonard University Medical into one of its buildings, most likely the campus' science building. Amy walked into the second door on the right and the Doctor stopped right at its entrance. They had definitely found what they were looking for when before them was a research lab.

After seeing the Doctor's convinced pose Rose wasn't so sure he was right as she whispered, "Are you sure he's here?"

The Doctor nodded as they watched from a safe vantage point gazing at the very same Abel from the New Roman Empire still wearing that wrist strap with a white physicians coat. He was apparently certified as they watched him talk adamantly with some younger college students. Amy Smith walked up to join the group.

Martha asked hopefully, "When do we jump in and break them up?"

The Doctor sadly shook his head. "We can't, Martha. Whatever is going to happen to Amy and those students is going to happen and the only thing we can do is watch and gather information."

Rose added. "After all. We've met them before. Don't you realize?"

The Doctor and Martha gazed closer to see what Rose was referring to noticing that in fact some of the students had faces much resembling a few of the soldiers that previously chased them in the future, albeit a little younger.

Abel turned from the crowd of students and called out to an embarrassed Amy, "Ms. Smith! So glad of you to join us! Ten minutes late, may I add?"

Amy blushed as the other students turned to meet her gaze. "Sorry, Dr. Leba, I…"

Abel smiled comfortingly to her and cut her off jokingly saying, "Save it for next time."

Martha muttered while hidden with the Doctor and Rose, "Cheeky."

Abel addressed all of the student's gathered. "Now that Ms. Smith is here, we can begin. If you will all follow me this way I think you'll find these machines a lot less intimidating than you thought you would have encountered when you first signed up."

One of the students muttered. "Good, because the credit you're giving isn't half as much as the other ones."

Abel shook his head in disgust. That particular student was always making condescending remarks. His displeasure was disrupted when a barrotone and computerized voice called from other room. "Pro-gram-one-com-plete-ted. Now-a-wait-ing-next-or-ders."

A couple students raised their heads in question, but Abel quickly supplied, "Nothing to worry about. Another new project I'm working on. A machine that does meaningless tasks which I'm calling a robot." Abel smirked at his quip that was not understood by the students. "Head into that room there and I'll be with you in a minute."

The Doctor, Rose, and Martha weren't fooled though. They knew exactly what had said those words. The last Dalek. Caan.

As the students went into the directed room Abel walked towards the dark room the voice came from thoroughly removing his content and positive face for one of disgust as he walked right by the three hidden travelers not seeing them.

Abel flicked on the light to the room and they saw Caan in all his glory sitting in the middle of the room. Abel was not happy with the Dalek. "When I am with my students I need absolute quiet. Is that clear?"

"Dal-eks-do-not-worr-y-with-de-cep-tion."

"Quite. You lot are more familiar with the barge in and exterminate model. But, like I said, this wasn't going to be easy. It'll require finesse and deception to get it done."

"Dal-eks-on-ly-know-one-way-of-life. Ex-ter-min-ate."

Abel did not show a hint of intimidation towards the alien. "You came to me asking ME for help. You need me; therefore, I am YOUR master."

"I-o-bey."

"Fine. Now what is the status on program one?"

"It-is-com-plete-ted. The-ar-mies-shall-rise-a-gain."

Abel clapped his hands together once in pleasure. "Splendid!"

A beeping sounded from a nearby supercomputer spanning the wall as Dalek Caan glided over with its plunger to insert it into the mainframe.

"Sen-sors-in-di-cate-three-life-forms-in-build-ing-with-time-rad-ia-tion. One-with-bi-ped-al-heart-rate."

Abel turned his head up and then noticed a shadow in the hallway. Three time radiation covered people and one of them have two hearts meant it had to be the Doctor and two of his companions. Whatever they were up to he would stop them!

The Doctor commanded, "Run!" as he did so with Rose and Martha in haste as Abel chased them leaving Dalek Caan behind…

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Alley Cats

With Abel hot on their heels, the Doctor, Rose, and Martha ran for their lives out of the building and back onto the college campus.

They began weaving in and around the college students, who were completely shocked, with some staring at the action as Abel began to catch them and close the gap. Their chase soon took them to the street, where a car almost hit the Doctor, slamming on its brakes as he briefly put his hands on the hood in a defensive posture. The driver looked on in annoyance as the three of them ran away.

Abel was now a foot behind as the travelers headed into an alley. The long run was starting to make Rose wince from the pain in her partially healed leg, but the TARDIS wasn't too far off. Get to the TARDIS, and they could be safe and plan their next move.

Martha turned over a couple of garbage cans behind them in the interest of slowing down their pursuer, which worked as Abel had to push the cans out of his way in haste to continue chasing them.

The Doctor called out, "It's just a couple more blocks!"

Rose replied through her strained breath, "The sooner the better!"

As they rounded the corner in the alley, Martha unconsciously kicked a a small pebble forward through her stride, which Rose stepped on next with her right foot.

Suddenly, the pain shot through her leg, and Rose fell forward on to her stomach with an "Umfff."

The Doctor and Martha stopped and turned around to quickly help her up, but Abel had caught them and stopped right next to Rose's body. The blonde tried to get up but stopped, letting herself fall back in an almost fear. Abel's cocky voice brought a tingle of fear in all of them. "Rose. Seems you've seen me recently the way you are looking at me."

Through Rose's pain, she muttered, "I lived, no thanks to you."

The Doctor stepped forward warningly. "Leave her alone, Abel."

"Nice to see you again too, Doctor, and…"

Martha realized that Abel hadn't yet met her as she replied, "Martha." This meeting was apparently before the Time Agent encountered them in the future Earth's New Roman Empire. Timelines…

Abel winked at Martha suggestively before grinning at the three travelers again as if he liked what he saw. "I don't have a single weapon on me, and yet you lot seem to fear me."

The Doctor answered chillingly, "It's not you that we fear."

Abel smirked. "Oh, you mean the Dalek? All those years in training of the Time Agency you kept hearing fear the Daleks. Fear the Daleks. Their loss. I say, when it really comes down to it why not form an alliance with the most honest creature in all of time?"

Martha testily replied, "Because they're crazy. Just when you think you have the upper hand Caan'll kill you."

"Not when I have something he wants, he won't."

Rose added in realization, "The army. You're building up a whole fleet of Daleks."

The Doctor realized the implications. "You'd be like Davros."

Abel shook his head in disgust. "Never that, I'm a business man, Doctor. Not some chair ridden legend that's uglier than my dead uncle, Malphonius."

Rose propped up her body with her arms to sit and looked up at the man. "I'm sorry for your uncle, but you must see reason here."

Abel looked down at her from his still taller stance. "I'd much rather see the big bad wolf dead."

Rose knew about the Game Station or at least the vague details of it. It was enough to know that he was threatening her and she was having none of it. Especially after she had just reached out in sympathy following an attack on her life. Rose was a bit peeved to say the least. "I'm right here helpless on the ground! Why don't you kill me right now then?"

The Doctor warningly called out. "No, Rose. Don't!"

Abel sneered seemingly backing off. "I'll get my opportunity, I'm sure. Maybe even this next time I see you. You're ready to die aren't you? I can see your badge and weapon behind that skin of yours."

Rose said nothing as the Doctor looked on with a sad realization. Martha wouldn't believe it though. Maybe the Doctor felt that he no longer knew his Rose anymore, but the Rose that she knew could never be described like that. It was downright insulting even. "Rose is no soldier."

Abel looked Rose up and down studying her as he grinned an all-knowing smile. "Quite." He peered down at his wrist strap briefly before continuing. "I really must be going, though. Got an afternoon meeting I really must make. We'll meet again, I'm sure."

The Doctor smiled confidently. "That I'm sure of."

Abel saluted the three of them as he added, "Looking forward to it."

The Time Agent pressed a button on his wrist strap with the other hand, and soon he vanished, lab coat and all, before the three time travelers' eyes. He was gone, and they had no idea where or even when he had gone to…


	5. Revelations

"Onwards and upwards!" The Doctor took his coat off and threw it on the TARDIS railing with enthusiasm as he came in. Following him were Martha and Rose a little less enthusiastic. They had no idea where Abel had gone and how to stop the new Dalek army he was building. It seemed hopeless, but the Doctor was acting as if nothing had happened like he was ready for a new adventure. This couldn't be right. They both thought he was definitely hiding something this time.

Martha suggested the question they were both thinking. "But where?"

The Doctor had already positioned himself by the console and began playing with a couple of the controls seemingly in deep thought while both women were very much in solving mode. Rose offered, "He could really be anywhere, but at the same time we can narrow it down because our time lines have overlapped. Anywhere we've been, he's been also; especially recently."

Martha suggested, "We can try our present. Remember the flying car and the inventor? Orville was it?"

"Yeah! Doctor, you told us that it was Dalek technology and the consciousness that was in his head… Also Dalek!"

"They very well could be in the present."

"Doctor?" Rose paused the conversation looking over at their companion who hadn't even said a word since coming in still playing with the controls. "What do you think?" What she really was asking was what was he really doing?

The Doctor replied nonchalantly. "It's a red herring. Too obvious."

Martha agreed. "After all he is military and an agent. You'd expect more stealth from him. Wouldn't you?"

Rose sighed with realization. "Yeah. Doctor?" She was really starting to get a little peeved with her companion and his ongoing strange but nonchalant attitude.

The Doctor seemed to be caught off guard. "Huh?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Rose. I'm perfectly and brilliantly fine."

Martha was also getting sick of the bloke as she clearly annunciated, "She means why aren't you helping us trying to find out where Abel is so we can stop him and Caan?"

"Oh, that. I could theoretically use technology to search for traces of vortex energy or something…" The Doctor's almost board attitude suddenly changed to an enticing enthusiasm. "But you know Martha and Rose there's a great big universe out there. Right now, actually there's a celebration of the moon on Nesturno. Big party and everything. You'd both love it!"

Martha shook her head. The Doctor was acting way too strange now. "Yea, but what about the universe, Doctor?" She felt like she was chastising a three year old when him of all people taught Martha to care about these things.

Rose burst out angrily. "OK, whatever it is out with it! I am sick and bloody tired of you, Doctor! This isn't you! In fact this whole time you've been trying to avoid something. What is just so damn frightening that you don't want to save the universe all of a sudden. That's not the Doctor that I…"

The Doctor cut her off clearly defensively declaring, "I'm not ready for this." Definitely hiding something.

Martha joined in. "Not ready for what?"

"I'm not ready… Look, there are just some things I can't even expect you to understand." He may have answered Martha's question, but the Doctor was staring right into Rose's eyes.

Rose wouldn't back down as she challenging told him, "Try me."

"I can't stop it from happening. You… that is you, Rose Tyler are going to die."

The words sunk in as Martha was horrified knowing this was absolutely no joke and that the Doctor meant every word of it. If he saved the universe it sounded as if it was a for sure bet that Rose would be lost.

If Rose had been hurt by the declaration she certainly didn't look it. "Don't we almost die everyday, yeah?"

The Doctor thought that maybe she misheard him. "I see the timelines, Rose. This isn't anytime because this time a choice is going to be made and you…"

Rose held her hand up not wanting to hear the rest of it. "I'm ready, Doctor. If I die than I die, and I'm not the one afraid; you are."

For the first time Martha cowered looking at her friend Rose. Rose was unlike any person she had ever known back home. Being told that you would die from a source such as the Doctor would stop Martha just like it would stop anybody, but apparently not Rose. The blonde one was stubborn and sometimes exhibited a dark cold presence like she was capable of the unthinkable. Rose would march into battle for causes bigger than herself willing to sacrifice even her life. She was like the Doctor, and dare she say it... a soldier. Abel was right because Rose truly was the most dangerous one of all because unlike the Doctor she pounced unexpected.

The Doctor must have thought so too as his pitch dropped defeated. "What have I done to you?"

Rose remained confident as she smiled comfortingly hoping for him to understand. "You made me better." A thought suddenly came to her as she shouted in glee, "Sirius! We were on that planet and it was a human that gave us out, and I remember his name… Abel Dia. It was him, him all along! A wild goose chase and the people themselves were the guinea pigs busy chasing us! Whatever this is all about it all comes down to Sirius."

Whatever thoughts were plaguing the Doctor suddenly got swept up as Rose's breakthrough was infectious. Maybe he could avoid Rose's death. After all it couldn't well be a fixed point. It was almost too fresh of a sensation and to know the fate of someone close to you was impossible. The Time Lords passing made sure of that. With Rose and Martha anything was possible. "That we were, Martha. I do believe we're about to take you to Sirius!"

The Doctor moved a control or two ready as he shouted. "Martha you're right by that turntable! Please turn that a quarter. Rose, that green button there on your left. No, I mean on your right. Yea, your right. Press that right now!"

Both women joined in as the TARDIS engines began pulsating and before they knew it they had died down and everyone's eyes were on the door.

The Doctor explained, "I ran the trace and we're not in the city."

Rose grinned. "Don't care."

"It's a canyon. Nobody lives here. It may be dangerous."

It was Martha's turn. "When is it not?"

"I don't know what's out there."

Rose laughed from being annoyed. "You're stalling again aren't you?"

The Doctor said nothing as he moved toward the door flinging it open to reveal the bottom of the beautiful blue rocked canyon they were in matched with the yellowish looking cloudy sky, but his eyes found something in the distance that completely killed any drive he had.

Martha called behind as she and Rose caught up and came outside the TARDIS with the Doctor. "What did you find, Doctor?"

"That's… That's impossible!"


	6. Home Again

The Doctor stared blankly not believing the sight before his eyes as Rose and Martha finally saw it. The vision was completely and utterly beautiful as right before their eyes sat a couple buildings more technologically sound than anything either of them had ever seen encased in a clear globe. On the Sirian landscape it was utterly breathtaking, but the Doctor knew exactly what this was.

He explained. "That's a citadel fashioned by only one race ever in the history of the universe."

Martha replied in realization, "Yours."

"This… this can't be here! No, there's no way! Everything is gone. This is impossible! No..."

Rose suggested, "Maybe a Time Lord taught the Sirians. They seemed smart enough when we met them."

The Doctor walked forward toward the impossible citadel with both women following as he countered, "Only they couldn't, not even the most brilliant minds couldn't because you see those edifications right there? They are made of a rare metal that was only found on Gailifrey and it's all gone. This should have too."

Rose and Martha didn't say anything. For the first time since knowing the Doctor they truly saw the scale that he lived on and how completely different he really was. Neither had a clue what the structure standing before them was, but they could both agree that it's effect on the Doctor was encouraging. A whole home that he had lost had a small flicker left.

The Doctor walked closer until he touched the walls of the citadel as a satisfied grin graced his features. He could feel familiar textures that made up the surrounding glass, but he also felt something else. "Rose, Martha." The Doctor gently spoke, "I can feel it. It's so beautiful. I can sniff it and taste it and it's so sweet. I've missed this! I've gone so far and never thought I'd ever again feel this again!"

They were both behind him now feeling the walls for themselves in complete wonder. Both women removed their hands as soon as they figured they could feel nothing. Rose asked him, "What do you feel?"

The Doctor grinned like a downright giddy school boy. "Time! I can feel time! This building gives off the strongest sense of time I've felt in over a hundred years. I can see so much. All that was and will ever be is much clearer than ever. It's tickling me like a feather with revelations." The Doctor turned laughing a little to himself to face his companions with still one hand on the wall before his features became desperate. The Time Lord frightenly called out, "Rose! Dodge left!"

Both Rose and Martha immediately turned to their left expecting the most horrifying thing they could think of, but found the same untouched rocky cliff.

Martha's fear seemed to die down a little bit, but maybe whatever it this was was hiding. "Where is it, Doctor?"

They both turned back towards the Doctor who looked at them confused not touching the walls anymore. "Where is what?"

"You shouted for Rose to avoid something to the left. Why did you say that?"

Rose commented darkly in realization, "It hasn't happened yet."

The Doctor felt like a child on Christmas morning. "I must get in there and find out what's inside!"

Martha offered, "We'll help look." From their vantage point a door was nowhere to be seen.

The three time travelers journeyed around with Rose going around the citadel on the left side almost superstitiously as the Doctor and Martha took the right, hoping to find some sort of entrance, but found nothing as they saw each other on the other side. The dome seemed like it was made to protect whatever was inside from ever being found.

The Doctor peered inside from this new vantage point putting both his hands on the wall. He concentrated real hard this time filtering out any visions as he looked for any type of clue to get in. The women as well looked, but all three of them found nothing.

Martha suggested, "Can we use the TARDIS?"

The Doctor sighed. "I wish, but it didn't even work that way back home. These barriers work in both time and space, but on Gailifrey there was always a door that would deactivate it. Whatever's in there someone doesn't want it to be found."

Rose rose her voice questioningly. "But that doesn't make any sense. Why just leave something behind with absolutely no code to check on it? At least some type of override that only they know."

All of them were equally confused as the Doctor blurted. "There's nothing!"

As they looked on in bewilderment Martha was the first to realize an ominous shadow larger than the citadel. "What the…?" The shadow kept moving until all three were engulfed by it staring into the sky as the star that lit Sirius shone around a dark object much like an eclipse.

They looked briefly, but it was more than obvious. That was no moon. It was some type of spaceship that had been angled at just the right degree to block out the sun.

The shadow kept moving on to the West and soon they stood in day again. The Doctor muttered with a sense of foreboding, "Someone has been waiting for us."

Soon all three of them began seeing a shining almost silvery wall surround them individually as they all tried moving towards each other with no avail. The scenery around them began to faze out of existence as the time travelers looked about madly and scared to find out what was going on.

A new location began to fill their vision of being inside golden painted walls and a window to the right full of a starry sky. They were being transported onto the ship that had passed overhead. Someone indeed wanted them.

The inside of the ship and a ground came clearly into view as the silvery walls dropped. Before either the Doctor, Rose, or Martha could speak they heard the cocking of a gun and a familiar male voice of Abel's proclaim happily, "Welcome to the S.S. Bad Wolf…"


	7. Next Time Trailer

Next Time on Doctor Who…

A royal figure with blue skin regards a couple of his subjects inside a building. "If it should ever be found nothing in the universe is safe, especially if it is found by a creature known terrifyingly as a Dalek."

Dalek Caan glides over to Abel, the Doctor, Rose, and Martha chillingly slow.

Martha grins at the Doctor. "No matter what happens I love both of you." Martha, the Doctor, and Rose share an almost desperate hug.

Abel warns someone, "Don't ever underestimate a general."

Martha boards a small spaceship flanked by Abel. She straps herself to a chair with a belt.

The Doctor stares at a screen projecting a numeral sequence. '5, 15, 1, 13, 7.' "No! It can't be!"

Martha sees what looks like airplanes filling the sky before seeing them coming in her direction as she views them from the space craft windows. They began to fire in her direction.

"Ex-term-in-ate!"

The Sirian ground looms below as Daleks, planes, and Martha in a space craft flies around in an almost aerial dogfight. Explosions fill the air.

The Doctor kisses Rose as they share a passionate embrace.

Martha's craft is hit with a shot as she screams desperately into her radio, "I'm hit! I'm hit!"

Rose screams, "Doctor, no! Don't do this!"

Martha crashes with her eyes wide as she hits the ground and everything erupts into an explosion.

The Doctor addresses someone with malice. "I don't run from time anymore. Time runs from me!"

Two soldiers shoot directly at Rose with her arms up in the TARDIS.

Abel chilling asks Martha while in a room illuminated by a blinding white light, "What did you see?"

"Everything. It was horrifying."

A huge explosion is seen from space covering a big area of the Sirian planet below…

Series 4 will conclude with its finale, "Love and War" next week!


End file.
